


Hours of Paradise

by apartment



Series: One Lifetime Left [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Sex, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apartment/pseuds/apartment
Summary: Alec wakes Magnus up with a blowjob, Magnus proposes, and feelings ensue. Magnus only has one lifetime left, after all, and he's going to spend it with Alec.The sun is bright on Alec’s skin, and it inexplicably makes Magnus see Alec as the angel he is, glowing in the morning light with his dark hair and runes contrasting distinctly.But Alec’s cheeks are still flushed, and his lips are still red and swollen. He looks every inch the man who just woke his partner up with a life-changing blowjob. And Magnus gets to see those lips curve up in a delighted, loving smile, and say, “Yes.”





	Hours of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> this is canon divergent in that jonathan doesn't wake up, the shadowhunters/simon banish lilith and they deal with the fallout of what we've seen so far, not the jonathan resurrection stuff that's coming
> 
> you should probs read the first part to rly get the emotion/characterization behind this fic lmao, but drop kudos/comment there b/c it's a baby fic from like yesterday and needs more love :-—)

Magnus wakes with a jolt, quick to sharpen into alertness. His body jerks in surprise, and then awareness of a hot wetness around his cock comes over him. His blood is sinking into the warmth of it already, overtaken by the heat, and he whines, still pushing the fog of sleep from his mind as he tries to bring all his body parts back online.

Right now, there’s only one part of his body that wants anything to do with being awake, and it’s his cock, hard and throbbing in the tight heat of Alec’s mouth.

“Alec,” Magnus groans, surprised. He’s certainly not complaining. Magnus loves being woken up like this, a reminder of both the night before and the fact that Alec is lingering here in the morning. “Oh my god.”

Alec pulls off his cock with a soft pop. He licks the head a few times and continues pumping it with his hand even as he grins up to Magnus, mischievous and flushed. “Morning,” he says cheekily.

Magnus throws his head back against his pillow when Alec licks over his slit, dipping it into just barely. He raises a hand to his face, partly because he just doesn’t know what to do with them and partly to cover his eyes from the early morning light illuminating into the room.

His hips jerk upwards when Alec rolls one of his balls in his hand, brushing over the base of his cock. Alec bites at the skin of his inner thigh, at the crease of his crotch, and Magnus spreads his legs further to accommodate him. Alec truly never fails to catch him off guard in the best ways possible.

“And what,” he pants, “Did I do to deserve something like this today?”

Alec huffs out a laugh, his breath hot against Magnus’ skin, and Magnus feels a shiver travel through him. “You always deserve this.”

Magnus positively melts. He can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him, full of fondness and glee. He looks up at the ceiling, almost in awe that this is his life. After all this time, he gets _this_. Alec is one of the best things to ever happen to him, and it’s mornings like this that affirm that over and over.

“Did I lose you?” Alec asks when Magnus doesn’t reply, but he sounds amused instead of concerned, having read the relaxed and pliant lines of Magnus’ body.

Magnus grins again. He snakes a hand through Alec’s hair, tugging lightly on the locks. Alec’s eyes flutter shut, and he leans into it unashamedly. “I just love you,” Magnus says. “So much.”

It’s been three years since _those_ days, when Magnus was fighting an uphill battle against his own mind, against the dissonance he felt in his own body. It was worth it, but it doesn’t make the daily reality of his mundane existence any easier. But mornings like this, when Magnus feels warm all over, his body is filled with an emotion, a spirit, not unlike his magic.

He lets out a soft but high-pitched whine when Alec sucks just the head of his cock into his mouth, suctioning his cheeks and tightening the heat around him. Magnus’ crown has always been sensitive, and it’s almost too much. His mind blanks as he becomes reduced to a single point, unable to think of anything but Alec, who’s tonguing at the vein on the underside of his cock.

“I love you, too,” Alec says, pulling off. He strokes Magnus’ cock a few times, spreading the saliva from the top of his cock to lube the rest of it, too. It’s exactly how Magnus likes it, of course, tight and wet and filthy, and as he thrusts upwards into Alec’s hand, the pleasure branches through his body until he can feel it in his fingertips.

His hands clench meaninglessly, one clutching the sheets and one in Alec’s hair. His legs wrap around Alec, resting on his shoulders and back with his thighs on either side of Alec’s head. He links his ankles on Alec’s mid-back, keeping him bent over Magnus’ cock. One of Alec’s hands, rough and calloused, finds the outside of Magnus’ thigh, just resting there idly.

“Fuck, of course you’d wake me up like this,” Magnus breathes. He groans when Alec pauses his hand to press a few teasing, open-mouthed kisses to his cock. “And here I thought you’d gotten your fill last night.”

Alec thumbs at Magnus’ frenulum, drawing a full-body shudder and successfully robbing Magnus of any ability to speak. “It’s never enough when it’s you,” says Alec, and _god, how does he just say things like that?_

Magnus’ hand tightens in Alec’s hair, drawing his lips back to his cock, and he hisses a soft “God, yes” when Alec acquiesces and takes it back into his mouth. He can feel himself getting close, his balls tightening in pleasure, so he pushes Alec’s head down to sink deeper into that wet, inviting heat.

Alec gives a muffled groan himself and starts rolling his hips downward, seeking the friction of the sheets. Magnus’ entire body lights up, unable to handle seeing Alec between his legs, fucking his mouth on Magnus’ cock while getting himself off against the sheets.

When Alec does something particularly exquisite with his tongue, Magnus’ legs jerk, unwrapping themselves from around Alec. They fall to the sides, carelessly spread and akimbo, and Magnus nearly sobs, biting back a frantic gasp.

Alec’s only wearing boxer briefs, so the wide expanse of his runed back is on display. It’s a sight to behold from where Magnus is laying, his head supported just enough that he’s able to look down both their bodies. There’s nothing hotter than being taken apart by Alec for no reason other than Alec _wanted_ to.

Magnus hears himself babble something along the lines of “God” and “fuck” and “so good,” but he can’t be sure, not when Alec is curling his tongue around his cock on every thrust, drawing Magnus closer to his orgasm with every second.

When he comes, it crashes over him like a tidal wave, earth-shattering and exhausting and limb-shuddering. Magnus shakes apart beneath Alec’s ministrations, unwound by the immense intensity of Alec’s focus. Magnus can feel Alec’s throat working and realizes he’s swallowing, which while nothing new, is still significantly, _obscenely_ hot.

“Fuck,” Magnus breathes on a heavy exhale, trying to regain his bearings.

Alec pulls off of him, and Magnus shudders, the air cool against his softening cock. There’s a thin string of spit and come between his lips and Magnus’ cock, and it shines in the morning light before breaking. The sight sends a rush of heat down Magnus’ body, and he almost wishes he could go again.

When he comes down enough to function, he unclenches his hand from Alec’s hair, running his fingers through it apologetically. He sees the tail end of Alec’s own orgasm, one hand unceremoniously thrust down his briefs as he gets himself off.

It’s a golden morning. The sunlight filtering through their white curtains spills into the room, winding its way through everything: the world around them, the space between them, through the strands of Alec’s hair, and the light sheen of sweat on Magnus’ body.

It’s a treat to see Alec debauched, his lips swollen and slick enough that the sunlight glistens off them. When he looks up at Magnus, his eyelashes are wet with unshed tears, and his hair is mussed, sticking up at odd angles. Magnus restrains himself from ruffling his hand through it to mess it up even more.

Still breathing heavily, Magnus beckons Alec to come back up the bed, and Alec smiles before complying. He doesn’t wrap himself around Magnus—they’re both too hot for that right now—but his presence at Magnus’ side feels like cuddling regardless.

Magnus combs his hand through Alec’s hair and feels him melt even further into the sheets. He looks at him fondly. The sight of Alec used to take Magnus’ breath away and give him butterflies. But as the years have passed, Magnus delights in his presence differently.

Often in his long, long life, the years have caught up to Magnus, weighing him down and chaining his feet. The past is a peculiar companion, especially for warlocks. Sometimes, it taps you on the shoulder, just to remind you of its presence. Sometimes, it nudges you forward into change, and sometimes it shoots you in the back. Magnus’ past is like a shadow at sunset, stretching far behind him into obscurity.

But all that means is that there’s sunlight ahead.

He waited so long for someone like Alec that sometimes, even now, he still doesn’t know what to do with him. How can love feel this potent, this passionate, like bottled rockets in his veins?

Alec and he were never going to have forever, before; the reality of Alec’s mortality was always on the horizon. But now Alec is Head of his Institute, well-established enough that the Clave doesn’t try interfering anymore and well-respected enough that they don’t worry about internal sabotage. It’s likely that Alec will live longer than the average Shadowhunter. It weighs heavily on Alec’s conscience, but Magnus will take it without qualms.

He wants forever, with Alec. And that might mean something different now than it did before. But Alec is still Alec, and Magnus is finding himself again, and this life is the one they have.

“Will you marry me?” Magnus asks. He doesn’t think about the question before he says it, and he certainly would have done it with more pomp and celebration if he had, but the moment the words slip from his lips, Magnus settles. They feel _right_.

Alec freezes in surprise, and then his head comes off the bed. He looks at Magnus incredulously, like he can’t believe his ears, but there’s a growing grin on his face.

The sun is bright on Alec’s skin, and it inexplicably makes Magnus see Alec as the angel he is, glowing in the morning light, with dark hair and runes contrasting distinctly. But Alec’s cheeks are still flushed, and his lips are still red and swollen. He looks every inch the man who just woke his partner up with a life-changing blowjob. And Magnus gets to see those lips curve up in a delighted, loving smile, and say, “Yes.”

* * *

Raphael is the first to hear the news on Magnus’ end. Magnus goes to Hotel DuMort the night of the next day, nodding at the vampires standing guard when they let him in.

Raphael is relaxing, looking over the blueprints for something while idly sucking on a blood bag hanging between his lips. He looks up when Magnus enters and pulls the bag from his mouth.

“Magnus, what’s up?” he greets. Magnus usually doesn’t come over without texting or calling first, so Raphael's eyebrows furrow, a little concerned.

Magnus sighs, steeling himself. He’s elated, still on cloud nine at the idea of marrying Alec, of being his _husband_. He and Alec had taken both that entire day and the next for themselves, fucking on almost every surface in their loft, exchanging kisses over food, and basking in the intimacy of being _fiancés._

But there’s a layer to this that Magnus needs to confront with his immortal loved ones. While they’ve all had three years to shift their visions for the collective future, there’s been undeniable tension. Magnus knows that Catarina feels betrayed and hurt that Magnus hasn’t tried harder to regain his immortality. The other Downworlders think he’s being manipulated; the Seelie Queen even sent a Knight to inform him that she would be willing to turn Alec into a tree to help Magnus flee.

Yesterday was for feeling on top of the world. Today is for informing the brotherhood of his closest friends that there is no chance of him braving the future with them anymore.  

Magnus exhales shakily before beginning: “I asked Alec to marry me today. He said yes.”

Raphael’s eyes widen, and then he breaks out a small smile. “Of course he did. That Nephilim loves you.”

Magnus smiles, but it’s a little weak. His heart lifts at Raphael speaking so fondly of Alec, but the sorrow of this coming conversation weighs heavily. “There’s more,” he says, and Raphael understands immediately, gesturing for Magnus to join him.

Magnus sits on the sofa, leaning against Raphael. Of all the conversations in this coming day, he had thought this one might be the easiest; children outlive their parents all the time, after all. But immortal children don’t, and just for a moment, a _single_ moment, Magnus wonders if this is the right choice. He shoves it aside forcefully.

“I still have demon blood,” he says, and Raphael nods curiously. “But of course, it’s old angel blood, too. You know that I could activate steles, although I couldn’t use them effectively.”

He pauses, and Raphael asks: “Can you still?”

Magnus sighs and fidgets with his shirt sleeves. He nods, trying to set his shoulders so they don’t shake. “Yeah. Yeah, which is why… well, we think the Alliance rune will work for us. It didn’t before—it doesn’t, for warlocks—because our magic and Nephilim blood are incompatible. But without my magic in the way…,” he trails off and shrugs.

“That’s good, I’m happy for you. To truly get married, in gold, even,” Raphael says. “But there’s more, isn’t there?”

Magnus nods. He leans his head on Raphael’s shoulder and closes his eyes, trying to stave off the feeling of dread trickling down through his body. Softly, nearly a whisper: “If I take the Alliance rune, I don’t think I’ll go back. Even if….”

“Even if we find a way to make you immortal again,” Raphael finishes.

Magnus bites his lip and doesn’t say anything, his silence speaking volumes.

It takes Raphael a few minutes before he speaks again. When he does, his voice is watery, and it makes Magnus want to cry. “Oh, papá de mi corazón,” he sighs. He hasn’t called Magnus that in nearly five decades, but it comes out now, as fond as all those years prior. “No se preocupe.”

“How can I not worry?” Magnus asks, blinking back tears.

“Porque estoy feliz de que estés feliz.”

“Estoy _muy_ feliz,” answers Magnus. It’s the truth, and he feels it with every inch of his heart, even in this moment of sorrow.

“Then you have nothing to worry about,” says Raphael.

Magnus sits up and turns to him, cupping Raphael’s cheek gently. His skin is cool to the touch, so familiar it breaks Magnus’ heart. “What did I do to deserve someone like you?”

Raphael blinks rapidly and offers Magnus a tight but sincere smile. “You were the one who saved me, ¿recuerdas?”

“It was more mutual than you’d think,” Magnus laughs. He wipes at his cheeks and turns away, covering his eyes with his hands. “Sorry, I don’t know why _I’m_ crying, I just—”

Raphael places a hand on his back, offering silent comfort. Eventually, he drops his forehead to Magnus’ shoulder from behind, and they sit there together, still and silent, for a long moment of grief. “I will miss you, too,” he says.

* * *

His lunch with Catarina is at her apartment. She’s taken the day off at Magnus’ request, and when he arrives, she’s already summoned food for them both. Magnus smiles warmly. Lunch is good, and it fills him with a nostalgic warmth. Catarina has always felt like home to him, and now, while strained, is no different. But he’s clearly come here with an agenda. When Magnus makes no move to start, Catarina raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

“So,” she says, finally, when Magnus is clearly struggling. “Tell me.”

So he does. He tells her that he and Alec are engaged and that they believe the Alliance rune will work to bind them. And then he tells her that he’s not going back after this. That he’s not coming back to her.

Every word Magnus says feels like lead on his tongue, and his throat works overtime, swallowing around the lump that’s making it hard to breathe.

Catarina has questions, of course. She wouldn’t be Cat if she didn’t. She frowns and asks him how sure he is the process will work and if there’s any danger. She asks him when they’re thinking for the wedding, and Magnus says they haven’t gotten that far yet.

She doesn’t ask him if he’s sure. He wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t.

Then finally, a moment. They pause, breathe, and look at each other. Magnus has over three centuries of memories with her, during which they’ve seen each other through struggle, celebration, and comfort.

Catarina rests a hand on his cheek, gazing deeply into his eyes. Magnus has always had a kinship with her, as close as they are, and when she looks at him like this, he feels open and raw. Before he even registers her moving, Catarina pulls Magnus into her arms, clutching him to her tightly.

Her arms around his shoulders are trembling, just slightly, and he can feel that her eyes are wet where she’s buried her face against his neck.

“Cat,” he whispers, unbidden. His arms curl around her, clutching the fabric of her shirt tightly in his hands. It takes everything he can to not start crying, too.

They talked about this, just twice, in these three years, and neither time ended well. Both Catarina and Magnus have loved mortals before, but neither has loved a mortal who had once been immortal, who had once been the thing they fell back on after it was all over. What do you do when you lose your safety net?

Catarina values life, and she sees the worth of even fifty years with a loved one. Magnus knows this, but he’s also seen the flashes of hurt-then-shame on her face. They’ve already lost so much, and now, Magnus is just giving himself a slower death than Ragnor.

_“I’m a healer,” Catarina had said. “And it kills me that I don’t know how to fix this.”_

_“Isn’t it enough that I’m okay with this?” Magnus had asked, and Catarina had just looked at him sadly, the glisten in her eyes aching and betrayed._

“Cat,” he says again, his voice shaking. He doesn’t know what else to say.

Now, Catarina just shushes him. A small noise escapes her, and she turns it into a low hum of acknowledgment and thought instead, like it’ll keep him from hearing her sniffles. When she pulls back, she brushes his hair from his face and wipes beneath his eyes, keeping her hands on his cheeks.

“I’m happy for you,” she says. Her cheeks are wet. She looks into his eyes and says it again, “I’m happy for you. No matter what happens, no matter how much you hurt, or _I_ hurt, don’t you forget that.”

Magnus raises his hands to cover hers. He entwines their fingers and brings Catarina’s hands to his lips, where he presses a sweet, lingering kiss to their clasped hands. “I am happy, Catarina. Don’t you ever forget that. _Ever_.”

When Catarina closes her eyes, overwhelmed, a few more tears spill down her cheeks. Magnus lets her mourn.

* * *

Later, when the sun has barely set, even Camille comes to him. She looks strangely hesitant, like she’s realized for the first time that the Magnus she once knew is well and truly gone. “You’re a fool,” she says quietly. There’s something in her eyes that Magnus can’t quite place.

This is the most Camille has ever looked like the person who talked him down from the bridge two centuries ago.

“I’ve always been a fool in love,” Magnus replies. He offers her a slight smile, but she doesn’t return it.

Camille just keeps looking at him, as if trying to see the remnants of the immortal Magnus who would have found his way back to her eventually. She’s piecing together a memory of him that will weather time, he realizes. Like he’s dead to her already.

Surely, Camille can hear his heart beating, and surely, his demon blood is just as enticing to her as before. But when Magnus offers nothing else, Camille doesn’t attempt to take or coerce; she just looks resigned. Eventually, Camille’s mouth twitches, her lips tightening into a thin line.

“You have been the truest thing in my life, Magnus Bane,” she says. Then she nods to herself and is gone in blink, too fast for Magnus’ eyes to follow. It’s most likely the last time he’ll see her. Magnus makes his peace with that, too.

* * *

It’s 9 p.m., still early in the night, when Alec sends him a text asking if he’s home. Jace was attacked on patrol this afternoon, by presumably the same demons who have been plaguing the Shadow World on and off for a week now. But this time, Jace got a good look at them. Magnus’ knowledge will come in handy in identifying it.

 _he’s just a few min away from u_ , the next text reads. The question is obvious. Magnus looks at his phone for a minute, his thumbs hovering over his keyboard as he decides.

 _That’s fine_ , _we can meet here_ , Magnus replies.

And: _ok, ily_ arrives back soon after.

Just a few minutes later, Jace knocks. When Magnus lets him in, Jace shoots him a grateful smile. They move to the sofa, and Jace pulls out the papers from the folder he’s carrying. They contain crude drawings of the demons, and together he and Magnus flip through a few of Magnus’ books, looking for a possible match.  

It doesn’t take long, between the two of them, and soon they have not only the demons’ species but the best way to kill them, as well.

But the moment business is concluded, Magnus begins to feel a little uncomfortable. Jace seems to feel the same, if his wary expression is anything to go by. The air between them turns palpably awkward.  

This isn’t the first time he and Jace have interacted in the last three years, not by a long shot, but it’s actually the first time they’ve seen each other one-on-one. In the year or so after, Magnus knows that Jace struggled with everything he’d done while possessed, as well as the torture Lilith put him through. He came out of the Owl a shaken and broken, trembling mess.

But Magnus had been too broken himself to deal with comforting Jace or offering him closure with forgiveness he wasn’t sure he felt.

“Um, congrats on the engagement,” Jace offers after a minute, and Magnus grins. He turns to look at Jace and sees a smile that reaches his eyes.

“Thanks,” says Magnus. “I’m— I’m elated. Having him, it’s just… my world.”

Jace huffs out a small, amused laugh. “You two deserve each other, the way you can’t stop saying shit like that.” Then his voice gets quieter, more serious. “It’s good. Good that you have each other.”

Something about the way Jace says it strikes Magnus a little weirdly. He looks at Jace, but he doesn’t know him well enough to get a good read. There’s something young and almost vulnerable in his expression though, which Magnus sees enough in Alec to recognize.

“You know,” he starts, hoping his intuition is right. “Alec and I getting married… it doesn’t mean his bond with you is any less important.”

“I know that,” is Jace’s immediate response. But it’s too quick, too practiced. Jace gets up, clenching and unclenching his hands antsily. He makes his way to the balcony, and after a moment, Magnus follows.

“I wanted to thank you,” Magnus offers, after he’s sure Jace isn’t going to leave again. Because maybe it’s about time they talk about it.

“What? _Magnus_ ,” Jace laughs, short and caustic. “I don’t know what you’d _ever_ thank me for.”

It’s better to be blunt than beat around the bush, but it makes him anxious to even voice it. He turns away, gazing at the city’s skyline so that he doesn’t have to look at Jace.

“I don’t think Alec would have lasted if you hadn’t,” Magnus says plainly. “I don’t think he would, even now. And I know that you only… stuck around, because you knew it would kill Alec if you didn’t.” The part he lefts go unsaid is that he wouldn’t have lasted without Alec. But he’s sure Jace is already hearing that between his words.

Jace sounds vaguely uncomfortable when he replies. “He deserves to be happy,” he says, and Magnus smiles.

“ _That_ , we can agree on,” he says. A beat, then: “So yes, thank you.”

They lapse into silence, neither knowing what to say. Magnus taps a quiet, rhythmless beat out on the railing of the balcony just to keep his hands moving.

Just as the silence becomes unbearable and Magnus is racking his brain for things to say, Jace coughs and clears his throat. He starts quietly, with a wry smile.

“I never thought I’d get to see Alec be happy at his own wedding, y’know? And of course, Lydia happened, and I really thought that was it for him, until you showed up. But you were— _are?_ sorry—a Downworlder. And so I never—,” he cuts himself off with a shake of his head. “It doesn't matter. I’m really happy for you two.”

Magnus pauses, looking at Jace pensively. Jace is looking over the city with a kind of wistfulness, a deep longing. Magnus recognizes it more than he wishes to admit. So, maybe that's where it comes from, when he says, quietly: “Things will right themselves.”

Jace looks at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

Magnus breathes deeply and hopes that Jace won’t take offense, or worse, shut down entirely. “You know when you join a new team or begin working at a new place, and it takes a while for you to adapt?”

Jace doesn’t answer for a moment, likely thinking Magnus’ question is rhetorical, but after Magnus’ extended pause, he says: “Yeah. When I began living with the Lightwoods, and when I was assigned my own team for the first time. Stuff like that.”

“But eventually, it felt right, didn’t it? Like that was where you belonged?”

Jace nods. “Yeah.”

“It’s like that,” says Magnus. He looks out over the balcony, watching the lights of the skyscrapers around them. Magnus sighs. “It’ll take longer than the other times, to adapt, and to find a new normal. But eventually you will, and things will begin to feel right again.”

Jace swallows thickly. He folds his arms along the balcony railing and looks down, at the cars below them, the pedestrians still hustling. “How do I know how long it’ll take? For life to become _right_?”

“You don’t,” says Magnus truthfully. “One day, it just will.”

They’re silent for a very long time. The wind rustles through their hair once in awhile, and the honks, sirens, and general roar of the city don’t let up.

“Thanks,” Jace says eventually. His voice is low and raw.

Magnus closes his eyes against the sudden pang of sympathy he feels. “Thank _you_ ,” he replies.

Jace turns to him finally, and this time his smile is easier, a little less burdened. Magnus can almost see Jace shake himself off, so he’s expecting the subject change when Jace laughs and says: “I can’t believe Alec gave you an orgasm so good that you _proposed_.”

Magnus barks out a short laugh, surprised. “Get out of here, Herondale.”

He doesn’t mean it literally, necessarily, but Jace takes it as an opportunity to leave anyway. He claps Magnus on the shoulder once before leaving, letting himself out of the loft while still chuckling. Magnus watches him go with a relieved smile.

He turns back to the city, watching the dark night sky. The sky looks almost black, the stars hidden by light pollution, but still, Magnus feels its beauty in his bones. The city will bustle on, the Earth will keep turning, the sun will continue to rise. Time has no concept of mercy.

Magnus has made his peace with it. If this is the calm before the storm, before mortality truly sets in, let it be so. After all, he has Alec to help him weather it.

* * *

When Alec returns to their loft, Magnus is in bed, moments away from sleep. He smiles when the bedroom door opens quietly, and he hears Alec moving around in the closet and bathroom. Eventually, Alec’s side of the bed dips, and Magnus turns to face him.

“Hey,” he whispers. Alec supports himself on an elbow and bends to kiss Magnus sweetly.

“Hey,” Alec whispers back. Magnus hums softly in happiness and cuddles closer to Alec.

Not long after, they fall asleep, Alec spooning him with an arm thrown over his waist. Magnus knows they’ll wake up on opposite sides of the bed, one person having stolen the sheets during the night. Alec might be gone, called away to the Institute before dawn.

But no matter. That’s the morning, and these are the hours of paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> u should be able to get the spanish parts w/o much help but if u need to, they should translate over well since they're not idiomatic phrases or anything 
> 
> i adored the comments on the last fic so ima ask again, what was ur fav part of this!!!! drop me a comment to chat heheh 
> 
> also if u wanna chat: i'm p active on twitter these days so come hang w/ me there. i also check [tumblr](http://apartmented.tumblr.com) at least once a day but honestly >>> [twitter](http://twitter.com/inviq). come be friends, i always wanna meet new ppl and i'm sorta disconnected


End file.
